Robin Slater vs The world
by RobinSl8r
Summary: Robin Slater, the temperamental and sarcastic younger brother of Scabior, the villain who somehow avoided Azkaban, gets forced to join Hogwarts after the Second Wizarding War so that the ministry can keep a close eye on him. But when a holiday goes wrong, and the start of a third wizarding war is threatened, what can they do to save themselves?
1. Chapter 1 The Train

Ahem, This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy! Just to clarify, this is after the war, Voldermort's dead, Harry's won ect. Also Lavender and Freddie aren't dead...Yay! I decided to keep them in it for future use...Mwhaahaha.

Also I don't own Harry Potter/ Hogwarts or anything like that, that is by the lovely J.K Rowling, and neither do I own Angry Birds. Robin, however, is my own Charecter as is his owl Treeder.

Thank you very,

Robin Sl8r

* * *

Chapter 1

Robin looked down at his watch. He looked up at the clock on the wall. He looked down at his watch again. Robin was endlessly bored of waiting, his foot tap-tip-tapped on the tiled floor below, and he drummed his fingers against the armrests of the stool, but nothing would calm his anticipation or nerves.

Today, he would start his first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He received his invitation/acceptance/get-your-arse-in-our-school-so-we-can-keep-an-eye-on-your-every-move letter when he was sitting on the toilet over two days ago. The owl scrapped persistently at the window until Robin had to stand up and zip up. With a unenthusiastic groan, he opened it.

_Dear Mr R. Slater, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress

Robin flipped through the uniform list, and moaned at the amount of books, before sticking the letter in his back pocket.

His brother, Scabior, grabbed it out of its slot in Robin's jeans whilst he was frying the bacon.

"Wassis?" Robin asked as he leafleted through it, eating a piece of bacon with his fingers and getting little grease stains all over this.

Robin tore it out of his older brother's hands. Scabior was almost twenty two and a mountain compared to Robin, who was tall and well built for his age. Both brothers shared the trademark hollow blue eyes and high cheek bones.

"An elephant, Scab, what do you think?" Robin retorted as he stuffed it into his hoodie pocket, "I guess I'm going to school on Monday, then."

Scabior snorted, "Yeah, they'll only have you there to keep an eye on ya...make sure you don't get yourself into any trouble- which you won't, by the way. One wrong move and I'll drag you outta there myself, got it?"

Robin rolled his eyes, "You're hardly the best role model, are you, Scabs? Oh, by the way, how's old Voldie(?)"

"Piss off," Scabior smacked his sixteen year old brother around the head, "And get your boots on, we're going shopping."

Back in the present, Robin was still drumming his fingers. Scabior had dropped him off and Kings Cross station two hours ago, but no one had arrived yet. Robin began to think he had come too late: that the train might have gone already, but then a half hour later, the students began flooding in. Tearful goodbyes were said, hugs were given and Robin got about sixty dirty looks (and not the good kind) from complete strangers. Lovely.

A particular girl caught his eye. She had this wild, bushy hair, and a pale face. But she smiled allot, and seemed to strain slightly under the weight of the books she was carrying. A mangy looking tomcat wound his way through her ankles and purred like a machine gun, looking up at his owner with adoring (but crossed) eyes.

Robin could have sworn he recognized her from somewhere. Facebook, maybe? No, that wasn't it. She looked far too good for anyone Robin knew.

Then it hit him.

_Bloody Hell_! She was Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's right hand girl.

Robin bit his lip and leaned back into his seat.

_Bugger_, he thought as he thought even further, _my brother kidnapped her only six months ago. My brother tried to kill her._

_ My brother's a bit of a dick. _

Robin slowly rose as the train rumbled into the station. He wheeled his trunk and his owl, Treeder, over to the platform and loaded his stuff onto the compartment. Then, he stepped onto the train.

Inside everything smelled like cinnamon. Miniature fireworks banged off here and there in the corridor, and a lady the size of a walrus pushed around a snack trolley piled high with Chocolate frogs and candy canes. Robin took his wallet out of his back pocket and payed for a Chocolate Frog. The card inside was Dumbledore.

Robin let it fall to the floor with a snarl and bit into the squirming frog.

He scouted around for a compartment, but none of them were empty. Everyone seemed to have their own group, their own clique, to fit into, but Robin didn't feel magnetized to any gang in particular. He sighed and pulled back the door to a finally and blissfully empty compartment and slumped down into the rich leather green seats.

He put his feet up on the table and took out his phone and began playing Angry Birds, cursing when he missed the little pig.

"You know, phones aren't allowed in Hogwarts," Said a voice from above him, "And that's not how you do that level."

Robin tore his gaze away from level Twenty Three and looked up to see Hermione Granger staring down at him. She had her fat ginger tabby on her shoulder.

"Bloody hell," Robin said, "What do you feed him, sharks?"

The cat hissed. Robin decided to hate it.

"Hermione!" A voice from outside of the compartment shrieked. It was a man's voice, Robin thought, but it went high in some places. In came a bustling, broad shouldered ginger.

"Hermione, that's Scabior's brother!" The ginger hissed. Robin decided that he hated him more than the shark-cat.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Robin. She crossed her arms around her cat protectively, "You're Scabior's brother?"

"Guilty." He said boredly, his attention once again on Angry Birds.

"You're brother is a absolute dick."

"I know, I live with him. Aw, _yessss_!" He added after hitting down the tower of ice guarding the little piggies with one bird to spare.

"Why isn't he in Azkaban?" The ginger squealed. Robin noticed his hand was on Hermione's shoulder, claiming her. A subliminal _back off_. A threat towards me.

"Ask him, not me." He hissed through his teeth. Robin got this everywhere he went. It was like he didn't exist as a person, like everything is brother did was somehow his own fault and that he should be judged on it too. It wasn't fair, but as Scab always said, Life isn't fair. Then Robin told him that he was a douche bag and then he dropped an electric tooth brush in Robin's bath later on in the evening, and literally, gave Robin the shock of his life. He was so whirred up that you could have burnt toast on his ribs.

"Anyway," Hermione shook the gingers hand off her shoulder, at the shark-cat off the other, "Can we sit here, everywhere else is full and it's either you or the ferre- Uh, Malfoy."

The shark-cat strolled into my lap and decided to start trying to claw my, um, 'crown jewels' apart.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione hauled the shark-cat off, and I swore I heard the ginger hiss, "I've never liked the cat more than I do now."

"Oh shut up and sit down, Ronald." Hermione pushed him onto the seat opposite him and instructed him to scoot up.

Harry Potter, famous/infamous (depending on which side you're on) scar boy pulled back the door and walked in, "Oh here you two are! I've been looking all over and – Wait, who's this?" Indicating Robin.

"Robin," He said without looking up, "Brother of the dude who kidnapped you, ex cetera."

Harry eyed Robin suspiciously and crammed himself up against Hermione and Ron. It was great to know that he had made a great impression, Robin thought to himself as the train pulled up to a halt two hours later at Hogwarts station.


	2. Chapter 2 Potions Class

**I don't own anything, JK Rowling's world of Harry potter, only Robin is mine (Mine alll mine mwhahahaha) yadayadayada. Please R&R**

**Robin Sl8tr**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Mr Slater, we've decided to stick you in Gryffindor," Mrs McGonagall informed Robin as she sheparded him up to the dorms so that he could sort out his unpacking, "You're in a dormitory with Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Mr Thomas, Mr Finnegan and Mr Longbotton – Ah, don't snigger, Mr Slater, it is _rude_ to snigger at someone's name! Sniggering is reserved for Peeves and Mountain trolls."

Robin stifled his grin and ignored her, carrying on marvelling at the moving portraits, the moving stair cases and the moving candles above them. _Does anything ever not move here?_ He thought to himself.

"I don't really want to go any further than this," Mrs McGonagall announced as she held the door to the boys dorms, "So, off you go. And _don't_ get into any trouble, Mr Slater, I'm warning you."

Robin sauntered into the middle of the room. Only one bed was unoccupied. All five teenagers stared Robin down as if he was something you'd want swept under the rug.

Robin clicked his tongue awkwardly, "So... Which is my bed?"

All five boys pointed sharply to the bed in a dusty, secluded corner of the room. They didn't take their narrowed eyes off him as he walked over there; they didn't take them off him as he was unpacking. They didn't even look away when he opened Treeder's cage to give the bird a stroke under her beak. Robin had a soft spot for all animals, except for a certain shark-cat.

The other five boys slowly began to converse together, purposely excluding Robin. They wanted to make it as clear as possible that he wasn't wanted. Robin wanted to make it as clear as possible that he didn't care.

"Yeah, and my brother's joke shop is like-" Ron said, catching Robin's attention.

"Joke shop?" Robin sat up from his bed. The boys turned their heads towards him, "Joke shop...of course! They're the Weasley twins, Fred and George! Gred and Forge!"

Seamus looked at him like he was mad, "Yes..."

"I know them!" Robin exclaimed.

Ron looked at Harry uncertainly, "That's great..."

"They're friends of mine," Robin smirked, "Good guys."

Ron decided to ignore him and carried on with his conversations. The boys, excluding Robin, chatted about Quiditch, the summer Holidays, and of course, girls. Robin's ears pricked at this, and he lay on his bed as quietly as he could to listen in.

"Hermione got fit this year," Dean Thomas said, ducking as a pillow came flying in his direction.

"Dude!" Harry said, launching another pillow, "She's my best-" Ron coughed, "- _Second_ best friend!"

Dean raised his eyebrows, "Yeah, sure, whatever."

Harry got his IPhone out of his pocket, "Look at this back flip I did on my new broom. How cool is it?!"

"I thought we're not allowed phones in school?" Robin challenged.

"Yeah, we're not allowed Dragon's either, but ask Hagrid..." Seamus said as he bit down into a chocolate frog. The chocolate goo oozed down his chin.

Robin sighed, put his IPod onto shuffle mode and relaxed against the bed posts of his bed. It was a nice piece of furniture. Dragons and lions were carved into the wood, and the blankets were heavy and red and gold. Someone had nailed a Gryffindor scarf to the posts years before, and it sat there, gathering dust in a symbol of everlasting Lion Pride.

Robin looked down at his watch, a well worn gold and leather piece. It was almost time for dinner. Ron's stomach rumbled so loudly, Robin could have sworn that he saw some owls flying away from the Owlery. That signalled the start of dinner time.

The five boys, plus Robin tagging along at the end, headed down the moving stone stair cases, through the corridors and down into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was like nothing Robin had ever seen before in his life. It was grand, and majestic and looked like it was fit enough for kings. Each table was plastered with the most delicious looking food that you could imagine, and a low rumble from Ron's stomach confirmed that it was.

Robin sat down and tore his way through a chicken leg. It was soft and tender and tasted beautifully, by far the best piece of meat he had ever consumed. Robin piled his plate almost to the ceiling with mashed potatoes, ice cream, carrots, chicken legs, Yorkshire Puddings, bread pudding, turkey, stuffing and every other delight consumable.

Hermione and some other Gryffindor girls sat down at the tables, huddling together and throwing giggles and flirtatious eyelash-batting at Robin as he ate as attractively as possible. Then, Hermione hissed something at them and they began to scowl at him like he was something they'd scraped up from the bottom of their high heels.

_Thanks, Hermione_, Robin thought as he took a begrudging bite into his fifth chicken wing. Robin was sure he'd get fat from all of this food, but as he looked around, he noticed that hardly anyone else was, give or take a few pudgy Slytherins. Maybe everyone at Hogwarts had high metabolism or something.

After dinner, Robin tagged along to Quiditch practise. Although he had never played himself, the sport fascinated him. He longed to fly on a broomstick, but he didn't own one. Perhaps the school lent them out?

"Hey, Harry, can I borrow your broom?" Robin finally gathered his courage to ask.

Harry raised his eyebrow, "Uh, yeah, okay..." He dismounted on the sand and held his hand on it as it floated beside him, waist height.

Robin swaggered over to the broom, grasped it on the handles, swung his leg over the beam and hung there awkwardly, legs floating in the air and smashing his privates in an uncomfortable way.

"Well, this isn't so baAAAAAAD!" Robin said before he was flown halfway across the Quiditch field, legs wrapped around the wood as the broom bolted two and fro.

Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ron and Harry stood beneath, tracing the broom and the boy like cats watching a laser, or tennis enthusiasts at Wimbledon.

"Do you think he's ever ridden a broom before?" Harry asked after a minute as Robin was hurtled over the neck of the broom, but somehow flipped back into the seat.

"No chance in hell." Ron said bluntly, hand against his forehead to reduce the glare of rare English sun.

"Should we help him?" Harry asked.

"No chance in hell."

Robin woke up the next morning in the hospital wing with a headache the size of an asteroid. He had a cloth bandaged to his face, and a cloth bandaged to that, and another on top so that he looked like mummy. His eyes were big and blue and swollen, and his fingers felt like they had bricks stapled to his nails. His right leg hung up in the air attached to a beam above the bed. It was casted up in a concrete like material, and frankly Robin was disappointed that they hadn't bothered to zap it better with a quick healing spell. Instead, he had to hobble around the castle leaning on two crutches. He thought that the moving stairs would probably not move to his favour.

He blinked his eyes open. It was like he'd only been there five minutes and already he'd ended up, bandaged and plastered, in hospital. That was before the other students could get their hands on him. Robin knew that once they knew who he was, or more like who his _family_ was, he'd have no chance. He kay back in bed and stared up at the ceiling, cursing his brother. Scabior wasn't necessarily a bad guy...okay, yes he was, but he was only doing his job. He got payed a butt-load of money with the Slater family really needed right then. Money had always been tight in the Slater Household, but for the past few years it was like being crushed against a brick wall whilst a thug emptied your pockets for you. And then their dad died.

Harry strolled up to the bed with a bored look on his face, "Look, mate, I'm sorry about my broom chucking you off and all that...no harm done, right?" He stuck his hand out as a sign of truce.

Robin gave a sarcastic look to his broken leg. _No harm done_. But he shook Harry's hand anyway. He needed more friends than enemies.

He hobbled into Potions class the next day on his crutches and leaning on Harry's shoulder for support. Harry obviously felt a bit guilty about the whole accident, and if Ron did, he didn't show it. Ron was avoiding/ignoring/not-so-accidently-bumping into him in the corridors. He always seemed to have is arm around Hermione when Robin walked past either of them, and Ron shot him evil glares as if it was he himself who kidnapped Hermione, not his brother. His stupid brother.

Robin noticed that Ron went to the toilet one Potions lesson, and he took the opportunity to hop over there and speak to her. She had her concentration fixated on the Potions book in front of her. What was she making? Love potion.

He snuck up behind her. She was so engrossed in her book that she didn't even notice until he was breathing down her neck.

"Love potion?" Robin asked, making Hermione jump and suddenly slam the book shut.

"I- Uh –Um – I was not!" Hermione stuttered before turning around. Robin's nose was only a few centimetres away from her. He towered over her, so close that he could smell the perfume on her.

_Perfume. He was close enough to smell her perfume._

Hermione shuddered. She had been in this situation before. With another member of the Slater family. She felt faint.

Robin's face looked concerned. He backed away, "Sorry... Didn't mean to scare you, Hermione."

Hermione was shocked.

"Hermione? You called me _Hermione_?" She turned back away to shield her blushing face, "Why not 'Mudblood'? It's what all of you other Slytherins call me..."

"I'm not Slytherin." Robin hissed, "In case you didn't notice, I'm actually in your house: Gryffindor."

"Oh."

Robin was outraged that she thought he was in Slytherin. Just because his brother was. Just because Scabior, the evil dog who ruined Robin's life and everyone around him, was in Slytherin.

As Robin began to hobble away, he called back, "And I don't believe in calling people - or judging people to be - anything other than what they are."

He leaned on his crutches, face reddened with anger, and prepared to storm as angrily as someone with a bright pink and extremely unmanly cast on their leg can, out of the class room.

And that was when Ron rugby-tackled Robin around the waist. Robin clattered down onto the floor, crutches sent flying across the room. Ron pelted him with punch after punch to his gut.

"Don't you _dare_ speak to Hermione!" Ron shouted as he stood up and delivered four swift kicks to Robin's head, "Not after what your brother did to her!"

Robin found himself numbing out. The potions classroom was beginning to fade, the cries of students echoed darkly all around him. Some even seemed to be cheering him on. Robin didn't want to stop Ron. He knew he could if he wanted to, easily, but that would only get him into trouble he didn't deserve. Instead he just lay there and closed his eyes, waiting for the welcome blackness to guide him out.


	3. Chapter 3 Talks with 'Mione

**Thanks for the followers, guys! All five of you are awesome *high fives* But I need to know what you think so I need at least one review before I can post the next chapter! **

**Oh, and I own nothing except for Robin and Treeder the owl**

**Robin Sl8tr**

* * *

Chapter 3

The Weasley twins sent Robin a letter. He read it as he lay down in his hospital bed for the second time that week.

_Robin, _

_How's it going, mate? We heard that little Ronnykins is giving you a hard time at school. Don't worry, we'll batter him for you. It's the half term holidays in two weeks and Mum was wondering if you'd like to stay at the Burrow for a week or so? You can stay in our room with us because dear Ronny will probably hex your ears off – and we know what that's like, don't we Gred? Yes sir'ee we do, Forge. Owl us back soon, _

_G.W , F.W _

Robin smiled and then winced at the pain. His whole face was swollen and he had two black eyes. He looked a bit like a sheepdog because of it. His lips were red and puffy and split across the middle, and his nose was broken.

He wrote the twins back and said he'd love to come. It was much better than spending the time at home with his brother. He'd much rather spend it at the Burrow with the possibility that Ron would smother him in his sleep. Robin decided that he'd sleep with his wand in hand at all times there.

Robin sent and Owl to his brother telling him he'd be staying with friends in the holidays. Scabior wrote back almost straight away.

_Good, didn't want you anyway... Oh, we've ran out of heating at ours so when you come back bring some blankets or something. If you get frostbite it's your own fault. _

_S.S _

Robin wished the days away, waiting desperately for the holidays. Finally, they came, and Robin hopped aboard the Hogwarts express with Harry. His legs had healed enough for him to walk now without his crutches. He kept Treeder, his owl, on his shoulder throughout the journey. Robin sat in a compartment with Dean and Seamus.

Hours later, the train pulled to a stop at Kings Cross Station and the Hogwarts students filed out. Robin hauled his trunk of the train and onto a trolley and looked around for any Weasley's.

They weren't hard to spot.

A colony of ginger haired people gathered around a pillar, Harry and Hermione including. Ron was saying hello to his parents, and he noticed Mrs Weasley hugging Harry and Hermione as if they were her own children. Robin wheeled his trolley over awkwardly.

It was as if the whole world drew to a stop and went "Wait, wait, wait, HOLD UP! He's living with us?"

That was the reaction on most of the faces of the Weasley family. Except for the twins.

"Robin!" They both cheered. Fred ran forwards and picked up Robin and swung him round his shoulder as if he was a long-lost-brother/sack of potatoes. He carried him to the car like that for some unknown reason.

"You'll have to speak up, Robbykins," George said as he squished beside Robin in the back of the car, Fred on the other side, "I'm deaf in this ear!"

"Okay." Robin said.

"What?"

"I said okay!"

"WHAT?"

"I said OKAY!"

Fred grinned. George was just fooling around. They were in a car by themselves, the main Weasley party was in the flying Ford Anglia. Robin, Fred, and George were in the slightly rusted camper van that the Twins had brought just because.

"Here we are," Fred said, steering the wheel with his toes from the back seat, "Home sweet-ish home!"

The Burrow was a large, towered segment type building with corregated iron plated roofs, tumbling brick walls and numerous chimneys pointing out from unusual and inconvenient places. Robin decided that he liked it. Until, that was, that he was attacked by a gnome as he stepped out of the car.

"Off we go!" Fred said, stooping down to grasp the gnome by the ears and swung it gladiator-style over the garden wall. There was a loud crash, "Cheeky buggers."

"This way, Robby" George said, hoisting Robin by the shoulders and near enough dragging him towards the house. The other Weasleys had already arrived: Ginny and Hermione were in Ginny's room, unpacking, Ron and Harry were in Ron's attic, and Molly and Arthur were in the kitchen. Charlie was in Romania breeding his newest Hungarian Horntails, Percy was staying with his girlfriend in Wales, and Bill had moved in with Fleur, his wife.

"And you must be Robin!" Molly Weasley exclaimed loudly, "I've heard so much about you."

Robin forced a smile. What she had heard was probably not great. He grabbed his trunk by the handles and hauled it up the stairs into the twin's room. Their room was decorated with posters of Quiditch, various bands and muggle girls he didn't recognize.

He lay reckless in his sleep that night. His brother taunted him even through his dreams.

_Oh, little Robin. You were always the good one. Mum always liked you better, didn't she? She said you were the good kid, the good egg. But what about me? Well, poor little Robin, you'll just have to accept that you're just like me, aren't you? You can feel it. You know you are. You're just like me, you're the bad guy. We're always the bad guy. And you'll realise you are, soon. We're coming for you, Robby, and don't bother hiding. I'll know where you are. You're my brother, you scoundrel - don't forget it. _

_We're coming for you, Robby, and if your little mates get in the way, well, they're going to get hurt. We'll find you, where ever you are. Your precious school can't protect you now. _

Robin woke in a sweat. He shook his head, sending little bits of water flying from his hair. He decided that he needed some air so he pulled on a pair of George's trainers and his own dressing gown and trampled as quietly as he could down the stairs. He pulled the kitchen door open and stepped out into the garden.

It was dark and blissfully silent outside. The stars shone and crickets... cricketed as they do. He sat down on a bench and breathed heavily.

"Robin?" Said a voice behind him, making him jump out of his sockets. He reached for his wand before realizing it was only Hermione.

"Oh, hi." He said bluntly, wrapping his arms around himself to keep warm. It was chilly outside. Hermione walked around the front of the bench and sat down beside him.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked him. He nodded. "Me neither." Hermione said. She was only wearing a hooded jacket and pyjama bottoms, Robin noticed, she must have been freezing in the autumn air.

"Whatcha thinking about," Hermione asked, leaning back heavily into the bench. She had a book tucked under her arm.

"Oh, you know, snatcher stuff." Robin said lazily. Hermione looked at him uncertainly before he added – "Joke!" That wasn't exactly true, though. Robin kind of missed snatching. It had been a huge part of his life and to leave it all behind was challenging to say the least.

But then again, what would Hermione think if she knew that he was part of the group that caught her, Ron and Harry only a few months ago. Surely they'd never even look at him again, let alone speak to him. He decided to keep it as a secret for their sake.

"Robin?"

"Si?" Robin said, deciding to try out some Spanish for the quirkiness of it. And it was late at night and he and the twins had some Firewhiskey before bed so he was a bit tipsy to say the least.

"Were you a Snatcher like your brother?"

"Si." _Damnit Robin, don't say that, you dickwad. _

"Hm. Did you ever kill anyone?"

"Non." Spanish Robin said, not entirely sure if it was Spanish or not.

"Good. Did you ever hurt anyone?" Hermione enquired. Why was she so nosey, Robin thought in Spanish.

"Si," Spanish Robin replied, then ran out of Spanish to speak, "A few people..."

"Who?"

_Stop being so nosey, God Damn it!_

"I dunno... A couple of girls. Some douchey guys." Robin said, instantly regretting saying it. Hermione would grill him even further.

"What did you do to them," Hermione enquired, her beautiful, wonderful, hazelnut eyes that glistened in th- _Robin! No, no, no! Do not do this to yourself! Do not like Granger! She is restricted access, VIP only, no unauthorised members allowed type of girl! _

"That's my business."

"Did they all get away?"

Robin sighed. "No."

"You said you didn't kill them!"

"Yeah, well, my brother and I have completely different rules, Granger." Robin growled before getting up and storming back to the house. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. He didn't have to.

He went back to his camper mattress of the twin's bedroom floor, haunted by his brothers voice.

_We're coming for you, Robby._


	4. Chapter 4 Everything's on Fire

**Disclaimer: Harry potter belongs top J.K Rowling, and only the charecters Treeder, Robin and Felix are mine ~ Robin Sl8r**

**Don't forget to R&R**

* * *

Chapter 4

Robin didn't quite know what to think. His brother was out to get him, for reasons unknown to himself, Hermione Granger was driving him crazy in both good ways and bad ways, and he didn't know where the toilet was located in the burrow. He eventually found it, not before nearly wetting himself thanks to the Weasley's ghost.

"Y'right, Robby?" George asked as he came up behind Robin at breakfast, "You look funny."

"Thanks," Robin snarled and bit into his toast. Hermione was giving him filthy looks from across the table. He just ignored them, thinking he would go home early. Maybe sometime in the week, or he could go to the twins flat above the joke shop? He couldn't go home for sure. Robin bit into his toast again.

And that was when there was a loud, low, rumbling sound from the top of the house. It creaked furiously in the attic as if the house was going to shake and tremor until it fell down.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, looking up at the ceiling, "Mum?"

Molly Weasley dropped the dishes in the sink and called for her husband, "Arthur! ... Ginny, dear, it's probably nothing, it's only the ghost-"

_Phhhfffttt_

A hissing sound erupted and all eyes shot to the ceiling.

"Bugger." Robin muttered, lowering his breath as unmistakable roar of fire erupted.

"Everyone out!" Mrs Weasley sheparded the majority of the family (plus Robin and Hermione) outside, "Arthur!"

Arthur clattered down the stairs, batting at his flaming hair with his hands.

George panicked, "Where's Freddie? Fred!"

"Has anyone seen Fred?" Robin asked, a lump rising in his throat as the smoke crackled down and swept into the kitchen. The upstairs were in flames.

Suddenly, a loud yowl came from the sky. Everyone looked up to see Scabior and several other snatchers, hidden behind cloths or hats, flying broomsticks and casting inferno spells. Robin squinted to see that dangling from the underside of his broom was a flailing Fred, waving his arms desperately.

"This is all your fault, Robin!" Ron hissed, charging over to thump Robin hard in the chest with his fists.

"Oooh, are you going to let him do that, Robby?" Scabior teased, throwing a Cruciatus Curse towards his younger sibling. Robin staggered to the floor at once in unbelievable pain. It felt as if his heart had been sawn in two with a blunt, rusted knife. Everything hurt from his scalp to his toenails. His eyes burned and stung and watered furiously.

The Weasleys stood their, unable to touch Robin as he shook on the floor, screaming in agony. Ron refused to even look at him, and George was fixated on his brother in the sky.

Eventually the curse drew to a stop and Robin staggered to his feet.

"Let him go," Robin ordered, pointing with shaky fingers towards Fred, who looked as if he would pass out, "Let him go _NOW_, Scabior."

Scabior grinned wickedly, "Sure thing, Robby."

He released his grip on Fred at once, sending him plummeting to the floor with a heart-stopping crunch. George rushed to his side, helping his twin sit up. He didn't look too hurt and waved reassuringly at Robin, before slumping onto the grace and sighing heavily.

"And who's this then...?" Scabior said lowly, stooping down on his broom so that he was eye level with Hermione, "I thought I recognized you... Hello, beautiful."

He reached out to touch her face when Robin threw a rock at his head. It missed, but it was enough to get his attention.

"Felix!" Scabior whisteled to one of the younger snatchers, "Keep ol' Robbie here calm, and the rest of you, get the other maky weasels rounded up... Blood traitors, I believe?"

Robin turned to face Felix, "Don't you dare, Felix..." He warned as the snatcher, about Robin's age or possibly younger, approached him, "No, come on mate, I thought we were – we were _mates_!"

Felix looked at him with dead eyes before muttering, "Sorry." He shyly took his wand from his pocket and cast a binding spell on Robin. The same was done with the Weasleys.

Scabior turned his attention back to Hermione, who had gone a deathly shade of pale. She looked like she would pass out.

"Don't touch her!" Ron shouted, leaning against his restraints as Scabior placed his palm against Hermione's face. Robin's insides curled up as Scabior turned to his brother, smirked, and the grabbed Hermione by the hair.

"Little mudblood," He whispered into her neck, "Do you know who he is... Do you know _what _he is?"

"Scabior, I swear to God, if you so much as touch her...!" Robin growled angrily.

"Felix," Scabior ordered with raised eyebrows, "Take care of my little brother, will you?"

"Yes sir." Felix nodded, head down as he hoisted Robin up and escorted him into the nearby forest. Robin struggled and struggled, anything to stop Felix, but it was hopeless. He turned and looked with sad eyes towards the Weasleys – Fred had a black eye from one of the snatchers, Galio, Robin guessed (Galio had a violent streak and would beat anyone up, as Robin had experienced first hand many times) and Hermione. There was a flash of white light and a loud _crack_ as they apperated out of the Burrow yard.

Felix shoved Robin to the ground and took a few paces backwards, taking his wand out again and pointing it at Robin.

"Felix," Robin whimpered with pleading eyes, "Please, don't."

Felix closed his eyes and drew the wand back a bit, "Sorry, Rob."

Then he muttered a curse and Robin's world went silent.


	5. Chapter 5 The cellar

Disclaimers, I down own HP ect. Only Robin, Felix and some others are mine. Please Read and Review

* * *

Chapter 5

Hermione woke up in a dark, cold room. She was lying with her head in Ron's lap, fingers brushing the damp concrete floor beneath her. It took Hermione a moment to remember where they were.

Last night Snatcher's had arrived and more or less kidnapped them, by orders of the Death Eaters, and taken them hostage at Malfoy Manor. It had seemed that several Death Eaters had slaughtered guards at Azkaban and had escaped, setting up camp with the Malfoy's. They were planning something, Hermione guessed, and it wouldn't be good.

Ron smiled half-heartedly down at her, "Morning. Are you alright?"

Hermione sat up and stretched out her back, "Better than most," She said, looking at Fred who was poking at his black eye. She noticed that his twin, George, had a split lip.

"Robin's not turned up yet, has he?" Hermione asked as she looked around the cellar, seeing Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Ginny, Fred, George and Harry. Luckily for them, Charlie and Percy were away at their various jobs and Bill had recently moved in with his wife Fleur.

Ron frowned at the mention of Robin, "You know, 'Mione, it's his fault we're here in the first place! If he wasn't such a-"

"Ronald!" Hermione pleaded for answers.

He sighed, "No, he hasn't. George insists that he saw that Snatcher, the young one, take him into the forest. And well, the Snatcher came out alone, didn't he?"

Hermione felt like crying. She felt so guilty that she and Robin had ended on such bad terms, "I want to go home," She muttered.

Ron stroked her hair, "I know."

"You know Robin," George said, "What do you thinks' happened? D'you think-"

"- He's dead?" Finished Fred.

Harry buried his head in his hands, "And what's happening now? I thought we'd finished with the whole Death Eater's and all of that."

Molly Weasley stood up all of a sudden, "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Asked Ginny, who sat beside Fred, "You're going mad, Mum."

"No! There! Listen, honestly, I could have sworn I just heard Ro-"

Which was when Robin Slater dropped oh-so-casually from the ceiling.

"So..." Robin said as he lay face down on the concrete floor of the cellar, "Anyone going to help me up? Blimey, I think I've broken my nose..."

Fred and George helped him to his feet, and Fred, who had the right side of his body, noticed he was soaked in blood from his chest and shoulders. It was still flowing in a hot, warm mass from his open wounds, still shrouded in cloth and shredded clothes.

Robin leaned against the twins, "Oh. Here we go," And passed out flat on the floor.

Hermione and Ron rose to their feet and crouched with the other Weasleys, plus Harry, beside him. Blood had begun to seep onto the concrete floor.

"If he doesn't stop bleeding soon, he'll die from the loss of blood," Molly said as she inspected the wounds, having being knowledgeable about injuries as she had numerous accident-prone children.

"He's freezing," Hermione whispered, touching Robin's icy hand with her fingers, "Harry, go shout for some help...He is- Ahem, _was_ a Snatcher, maybe they'll be able to help him?"

Harry nodded and stood by the door, hands on the bars and rattled loudly for all he was worth, "Hello! Hello! We need help down here! Robin's dying!"

Scabior clattered down the stairs, wand extended in front of him and ready to hex if needed, with a surprised expression on his face, "Felix!" He shouted up the stairs, "Felix get your arse down here RIGHT NOW!"

There was some nervous trampling and Felix emerged next to Scabior. He was only up to his shoulders, barely, and looked tiny in comparison.

Scabior grabbed Felix by the collar and pushed him against the bars, "_What_ do you call _this_?" He said meaning Robin, who was very much alive, just unconscious, "I thought I asked you to get rid of him?"

Felix stuttered, his face squished painfully against the metal for the Weasleys and Co to see, "I-I-I thought I did! He wasn't moving!"

"Idiot!" Exclaimed Scabior. He unbolted the metal cellar door and threw Felix inside, "You're lucky I don't kill you." He spat. With that, he turned on his heels and raced back up the stairs, not before muttering, "Robin can bleed to death for all I care. Traitor-bastard."

Felix stood awkwardly at the furthest wall, looking like he was going to burst into tears. Everyone was glaring at him with the filthiest looks. He wasn't very old, fifteen at the most, and Robin was like his mentor and big brother. He would never do anything to kill him, but he could tell that the other prisoners didn't believe him.

Hermione kneeled and then stood up from Robin's side. She marched over to Felix and stuck out her hand, palm outwards, "Give me your wand."

"Here," Felix mumbled as he stuck his hand in his pocket and fumbled about, before placing his wand in Hermione's hand, "Can you heal him?"

Hermione turned heels, "I don't know yet."

She bent down beside Robin and tried to perform a healing spell. It didn't work. She tried again, desperately.

"It's not working!" She hissed, "Why won't it work? It _always _works."

Then Felix spoke, "Of course it won't work!"

Everyone turned towards the young snatcher.

"The dungeons enchanted. No spells will work." He said quietly.

Robin didn't stir. Hermione clasped his hand in hers as he regained conscience. He smiled slightly.

"I could get used to this," He grinned. Hermione drew her hand back.

"Oh, I'm bleeding quite a lot…" Robin observed. He was now lying in a puddle of the hot crimson fluid, "Can't say I'm enjoying this very much. Does anyone fancy healing me?" Robin asked cheekily as he clutched his hand to his side, wincing at the pain.

"Robin…" George said in a hushed voice, bending down next to him, "Look... Mate, we've tried, we really 'have, but-"

Robin snorted, "Well, at least I'm not dying, right?"

Nobody said anything.

Then Robin got the message.

He leapt to his feet, "I'm not dying! I refuse to die!" He sounded like a spoiled seven year old, stamping his foot in tantrum.

"You can't refuse to die, Robin!" Hermione pointed out.

"Why not?" Robin retorted, throwing his arms up at Harry, "Harry-Bloody-Potter did it, didn't he? What makes him so special?"

"He _is_ the chosen one-" Ron started.

"Aren't we all choses ones, though?" Robin ranted, pacing around the cellar, leaking blood out behind him, "We're all chosen to do things, and we're all born for a purpose! And it's my purpose not to die in a rotten cellar! Believe me."

He strode up the door and rattled on it loudly, "Scabior, you piece of filth! Scabior, you scoundrel, you bastard you son of a bi-"

"Well, we share the same mother, don't we, Robby?" Scabior taunted as he swaggered down the spiral steps, "And I don't think she'd appreciate you callin' her that."

"Don't think she appreciated you _killn'_ her either, Scabior." Robin growled.

"Now, now, Robbykins, let's not get feisty." Scabior paused before speaking again, "Okay, I'll make you a deal…"

Robin pressed himself up against the bars, "What?" He spat in his brothers face.

"I'll 'ave you fight my best Snatcher. If you kill 'im, I'll let your little friends go. And if he defeats you, I won't let 'him kill you, but you'll 'ave to watch one of your _precious_ lil' friends die. Deal?"

Robin turned back into the cellar to ask his friends for their permission. They looked reluctant at first, but soon all nodded in agreement. After all, it seemed like the only way they could get out of the cellar.

"Fine." Robin huffed.

Scabior opened the cellar door, and leant in. He grabbed Hermione's arm and hoisted her out, "She's the one that's gonna die, Robby, if you can't kill my Snatcher."

"Scabior, no, please!" Robin pleaded, "Not her."

But his brother laughed cruelley, "Wait till you see who you're fightin'. Felix, come 'ere!"

Felix moved shyly out of the shadows, "Yes, sir?"

"You're gonna fight Robby, and you're gonna win, is that clear? But you can't kill 'im, no, that's my job." Scabior informed the little Snatcher with a wicked smile on his face.

Scabior was furious as he got dragged out of the cellar by the scruff of his neck. He had two choices: either kill a boy he'd grown up with, who was more like his brother than his actual one, or let himself and Hermione Granger die.

It wasn't going to be an easy one.


	6. Chapter 6 - Bows

Hey guise, sorry for not updating in a while... I've had some health issues to deal with. Anyway, here's chapter 6. Not quite the ending yet.

I'm thinking i'll do a sequel/series? Read and Revies pleasee

* * *

Chapter 6

Robin stood in the middle of a circle of Snatchers. Felix was opposite him, being praised and encouraged by the ragged men around him. He wasn't older than 15.

And Robin was going to have to kill him.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he stepped forwards towards Felix. It was just like when they had thought as kids. They'd box like wolf cubs, knock a few teeth out and blacken their eyes. _That's all that's happening today, Robby_, Robin told himself, _You're going to beat him up. And then he's going to sleep. _

_Forever_.

Robin took three deep breaths. He looked at Felix. He was more of a brother to him than Scabior ever was. Why couldn't it have been Scabior instead?

"Ready Robb- Ahem – Robin?" Felix asked, holding his fists out defensively.

"Whenever you are," Robin spat. He choked down all of his feelings, all of his memories with Felix. This was just another boy, who didn't have feelings and wouldn't feel pain or betrayal.

"Get on with it!" Jeered Scabior, pushing Felix forwards and into Robin. Felix delivered the first punch – _Thwack – _to Robin's gut.

Robin kneeled over in pain. He winced as Felix grabbed his head by his dark hair and swung him down towards the floor. _When did he get so strong_? Robin contemplated as Felix kicked his skull repeatedly. Robin's arms drifted to his side where he was still bleeding furiously. It pooled out onto the cobbled stone floor beneath him.

And then there was a scream.

A terrifying, blood curling scream. Hermione's scream.

"_Robin!"_

Robin suddenly realised that Scabior was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Hermione. _Oh. Hell. No._

He grabbed Felix's leg as it swung around for the next kick and pulled it towards himself, knocking Felix onto the ground in a single movement. He lay stunned as Robin stood up and pushed his way through the crowd of Snatchers, dogging spells as he ran. He kept his left hand clamped to his bleeding wound. How he had not died yet was a mystery to him.

"Scabior, you bag of filth, where are you?" Robin shouted out into the Manor.

"_Robin! ROBIN!"_

That complete bath stool. If he laid even one _finger _on Hermione, Robin would have to detonate his ball sack.

He bolted up the stairs, running to a room where he thought that the sound was coming from and swung the door open.

Scabior was pressed up against the wall, cackling evilly. Hermione was squirming against him, obviously repulsed by his touch.

Robin's brother spun around, "Ah, Robby! Come to watch the show?"

"Come to kick your arse, more like."

"You're not the only one in here kicking arse, if you know what I mean!" Scabior winked fiendishly. He grabbed his wand from his pocket and launched a hex at Robin. Robin ducked underneath the ray of light and grabbed a chair from the corner of the room, swinging it hard round towards his brother.

Robin didn't have his wand. The chair wasn't very much defence, not even as a battering ram, as Scabior fired spell after spell at Robin, both at his head and between his legs.

Robin flashbacked to something he had read long ago in an old book. It was the only thing that could save his life now. He wasn't even sure it would work, but it was his last choice.

He dropped to the floor in a staggering movement. Scabior grinned, approaching his younger brother with a demented look on his face, wand poised and ready to hex.

Robin's body shuddered and shook. Then, in a sudden burst of fur, he leapt to his feet as a giant, tan wolf.

Scabior fell backwards in shock, "Oh Merlin…" But he was silenced as his brother bounded towards him, hitting him with his front paws squarely in the stomach. Scabior was smashed against the wall again and again, until he could hardly see. His eyes misted over.

Robin left him there. He wasn't going to kill his brother. No, not on that day. Instead he turned towards Hermione, who was left shaking in the corner. Her shoulders heaved up and down as she cried.

Wolf-Robin stalked up to her, snout extended. His big chestnut eyes were soft against his fur, and he used his beige cheeks to dry her tears. She brought her hands to cup his face, and very slowly, leant forwards and tenderly pressed a kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered, "Thank you – for everything."

Wolf-Robin bowed his great head and nestled into her. He really, truly loved her, and no matter what, he would always protect her.

_Always._


End file.
